


Silken Haze

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Hinata convinces Kageyama to go to a sex club and they give an audience quite the show.(Part 1 of Kvhottie's Kinktober Cumulation 2017. This Fic Includes Days: 1. Aphrodisiacs 2. Dirty talk 3. Public | Biting 4. Begging 5. Humiliation 6. Bondage 7. Worship (Body, etc))





	Silken Haze

10:15pm. Hinata and Kageyama stood in front of a black metal door in a desolate alley with their hands interlinked and sweaty. The black awning above the door’s row of security cameras read in fancy white cursive, Club Silk—it was an all-sexualities-friendly “happening bar”, or plainly,  _a sex club._

“Why did I let you rope me into this,” Kageyama grumbled, foot tapping the ground anxiously. It’s true it had taken Hinata a few weeks to get him to come around to the idea of going to one of these notorious establishments, but Hinata had expressed various times that they would not do anything he was uncomfortable with. Kageyama had the final say and ultimately he had said ‘yes’.

Hinata laughed, his voice squeaking slightly. “But you’re curious, right? I have goose bumps all over my body. I’m both nervous and excited.”

“Most important rule: nobody is allowed to touch either of us.” Kageyama swallowed hard, “But they can watch, or whatever, I guess…”

“You’re so fucking nervous,” Hinata teased and brought their linked hands to his lips to softly kiss the back of Kageyama’s hand. He wanted to comfort Kageyama the best he could. Though Kageyama had said yes, and surely there is a part inside of him that might be just as curious as Hinata, the guy wasn’t usually one for  _widening his horizons_. He liked routine and it always took some cooing to get him to explore a bit. “Thanks for agreeing to all this. It’ll be fun once we get into it, I’m sure.”  
  
“They probably think we’re weird for standing out here for so long. You already registered us online and all that stuff, right?”  
  
“Yeah, we just need cash and our IDs.” Hinata picked up the inter-phone on the right to the door and rang it, a deep but pleasant voice coming from the other side.  
  
“Are you members?”  
  
“Yes, we registered.”  
  
“Where was the fly eaten?” Hinata had read about the password in the welcome email he had received, but the whole thing had seemed much cooler in theory than in actual practice.  
  
Kageyama gave Hinata a perplexed look and Hinata had to hold back his laughter to answer. “The spider’s web.”  
  
“Good. You can enter.”  
  
The door opened with a beep and they walked into a small, dimly lit reception area. It was strangely quiet, quiet enough that one would never know that further inside there were people going at it like bunnies.  _What impeccable soundproofing,_ thought Kageyama.  
  
The receptionist was a gentle-looking chubby guy, with blue eye shadow, and a big smile. Behind him there stood two security guards in all back and not so gentle looking. Kageyama and Hinata passed the receptionist their entrance fee, as well as their IDs so he could look them up on his computer to confirm their registration. He then returned their IDs with red wristbands with the word ‘couple’ inscribed on them.  
  
“Welcome to Club Silk. I’ll be one of your usual receptionists; my name is Azuru.” He reached over to a sign propped up next to the register and placed it in front of Hinata and Kageyama. “The rules are simple: you are never to separate from your partner, you are to always ask for permission before approaching other couples or single persons, and you are not allowed to ask for any contact information. Also, safety first—you must wear condoms. Do you understand?”  
  
They both nodded, Kageyama’s hand squeezing Hinata’s. It was actually happening. This crazy idea Hinata had suggested, because their bedroom life could be “spicier” and they were in their mid-twenties and “needed to make the most of it”, was going to come into fruition.  
  
Azuru pointed at the door on the opposite side of the reception desk, “Go ahead through there. One of our staff will greet you and give you a tour of the place.”  
  
“Thank you, “ Hinata said with a grin, and he pulled Kageyama towards the door. Once they were buzzed in they could finally hear what’d you expect from this kind of place—a lot of moaning, and the murmur of low club music.  
  
“Hey.” A tan, fit guy in only a bowtie and tight spandex shorts approached them. He had buzzed hair, hazel eyes, perfectly sculpted abs, and a bulge the size of Hokkaido. “I’m Hiro, your guide. New to happening bars?”  
  
Hinata nodded, “Yeah, we are,” voice trailing a bit at the end as his eyes unconsciously ran down and up the guy’s body. He couldn’t help it; the guy was exceedingly attractive and it wasn’t a crime to look a little, right?  
  
Hiro caught Hinata’s eyes and chuckled. “Like what you see, cutie?”  
  
“It seems he does,” Kageyama replied, pushing Hinata’s chin up so he’d finally close his mouth. “His eyes get easily distracted but his body knows it’s mine.”  
  
“I see,” Hiro murmured, sounding quite impressed. “So no swapping for you guys tonight?”  
  
“Nope.” Hinata shook his head. “We’re both still quite possessive of each other. But we’re interested in some exhibition, toys, and also the ambience.”  
  
“Yes, that’s a good place to start. Well, before the tour, let’s get you guys more comfortable.”  
  
The two of them followed Hiro across the floor to the locker room. It was brightly lit unlike the rest of the club, and the walls were a light beige color. They put all their belongings into lockers and changed into short, white silk robes and slippers. It was comfortable and breezy, the silk caressing every inch of their skin almost teasingly.  
  
Hiro drew their attention to a white door to the right. “There are showers if you need them.”  
  
“We showered right before coming here,” Hinata assured.  
  
Hiro nodded. “Okay, on to the fun part.”  
  
They walked down a flight of stairs and the music and moans got much louder. The floor was dark, with only a few fluorescent lights lining the walls, catching the light of the wristbands and white robes.  _They finally were nearing where the magic happened_. The first stop was the bar, which sat in a corner to the immediate right of the stairs. There were a few seats by the bartender, and a long white leather couch by the wall. A straight couple was huddled in the corner of the couch, sipping on martinis and warming up to each other.  
  
“The drinks are free so if you need something to release some nerves, you can come back here after the tour.” Hiro moved closer to them and lowered his voice, “Don’t tell anyone I told you, but order the ‘battery’ shot. It’ll really get you going.”  
  
Hinata licked his lips and grinned mischievously. “Thank you for the tip.”  
  
“It’s only because you’re both cute.” Hiro winked and turned back around to continue the tour. To the left of the bar was an area of more white couches, some long, some short, and others shaped purposefully for creative sex positions. Thin curtains that you could pull open or close for more privacy hung from the ceiling, but very few of the members were using them. Next to that area was one dedicated for the more kinky-minded, with a kinbaku section, a few tables and boards to tie people to, and an assortment of whips, bondage cuffs, and pretty much any other basic BDSM toy a person could think of.  
  
Kageyama stared as a guy whipped his male partner who was tied up on a board, the receiver mewling with utter bliss. “You guys really have everything in this place.”  
  
“We’re well prepared to accommodate most kinks.”  
  
Hinata leaned closer to Kageyama and purred, “You’re interested in getting kinky?”  
  
“Maybe,” Kageyama admitted, biting his bottom lip as his eyes met Hinata’s. “Just a little.”  
  
Hinata’s eyes grew wider, face lighting up with anticipation, rapture, and a building desire. He nodded more times than necessary, mind filling up with images of Kageyama mewling just like that man tied to the board. He knew Kageyama would want to start slow, but only the thought of putting Kageyama in something as simple as bondage cuffs had Hinata heating up.  
  
“And last but not least, all the play rooms.” Hiro set out a flat hand to draw their attention to the various rooms taking up the last third of the floor. Thin walls divided the section into rooms of various sizes, with only curtains for doors. “There are some couples-only rooms, and rooms for singles as well. Usually if you have the curtain closed that means you don't want anyone else to enter, and unless a couple tells you to stop, peeking is always welcomed.”  
  
“What’s that?” Hinata pointed at a round stage in the middle of the playroom section. A grey, semi-translucent curtain surrounded it, and inside there was a bed, a tantra sex chair, and a few other  _useful_  things.  
  
Hiro smirked. “We call that ‘the display’, it’s a room for couples who want to try their hand at a higher level of exhibitionism. Are you interested?”  
  
“Yes, very interested.” Hinata peeked over at Kageyama and softly asked him, “Would you be okay with that Kageyama?”  
  
Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to stare at what Hinata was proposing they use for their  _first_  time in a happening bar. It looked three tiers higher than their experience level, but Hinata was always one to jump feet first into things. He took a deep breath and stated, “First I’ll need a drink.”  
  
The bar area was empty; the straight couple that was flirting on the couch before probably moved to a section that better satisfied their needs. Hinata and Kageyama took adjacent seats right in front of the bartender and Hinata tapped on the polished wood of the bar to get his attention.  
  
He cleared his throat, craning his head a bit closer to the bartender so he could clearly hear him above the club music. “Two ramune highballs and two ‘batteries’ please.”

“I probably need something stronger than a highball.”  
  
Hinata snickered, resting a gentle hand on Kageyama’s thigh and feathering up the smooth skin, fingers teasing the place where the robe ended. “ _Relax_. Also, you’re not allowed to get a limp dick, so no more alcohol.”

Kageyama scoffed, his leg tensing up at the attention, “As if I would get a limp dick with one ramune and one, whatever the hell a ‘battery’ is.”  
   
“Hey, you never know—“ The waiter placed their drinks in front of them and Hinata gave him a short nod. “Thanks.” He then picked up the shot of green liquid and held it at eye level, “I think we’ll be set with these. This looks  _so_  suspicious.”  
   
Kageyama followed suit, eyebrows furrowing more dramatically with each passing second he stared at the mystery shot. “It’s probably laced with something.”  
   
“Yup.” He shrugged and clinked his glass against Kageyama’s before shooting down the liquid like a champ. He raised an eyebrow at the taste, taking a moment to figure out what he thought of it. “It was pretty smooth. Tastes like watermelon. And now that I did it, you can’t leave me to possibly die alone so you have to do it too.”  
   
Kageyama scrunched his nose but took the shot without another word of protest. He set the glass down without much change in his expression. “Too sweet, but not bad. You feel anything?”  
   
“Hmm. Not really.” Hinata picked up his highball and took a gulp, sighing loudly in that annoying way people did in Coca-Cola commercials. “It’ll probably hit us in a few minutes. Also, this highball is really good.”  
   
Kageyama chugged about half of the light blue fizzy cocktail before stopping to nod in agreement. It  _was_ very delicious. Not that either of them really cared about that at this point. They just wanted the damn “liquid courage” to ease their nerves a bit so they could somewhat uninhibitedly fuck in that very transparent playroom.  
   
“Race you!“ Hinata yelled as he started downing his drink. Kageyama caught on quickly and managed steal the win, his ridiculous ability to engulf things still going unmatched by even Hinata. Hinata clicked his tongue as he set down the glass and hopped off his seat, pulling Kageyama along behind him. “Okay, play time.”  
   
As the two of them slid through the curtains of “the display”, Kageyama taking a moment to close the curtains behind him, he realized the room didn’t seem as intimidating as it did half an hour ago. Sure, the curtains were still quite transparent and whatever they did inside this room would be a show for whoever passed by, but his nervousness was slowly turning into excitement—the warm cheeks, knotting stomach, and stiffening dick kind. It’s like a wave of urgency and need was pulsing through him starting from the pit of his stomach and branching outwards, making his hands sweat and vision hazy. Judging from the way Hinata’s eyes were swimming and his unconscious sucking on his bottom lip, Kageyama could tell Hinata was feeling it too. _  
_

_This was definitely the “battery’s” handiwork._  
   
Hinata walked up to Kageyama and tugged at his robe belt. “Can we start already?”  
   
“Yeah, “ Kageyama said as he ducked down to place kisses on Hinata’s neck while his hands undid his robe. It gracefully slid off Hinata’s shoulders and bunched softly by his elbows.  
   
Hinata struggled a bit more, Kageyama having double-knotted his stupid belt out of nervousness, so Hinata impatiently tugged at the belt until it finally came loose and he could yank the robe off of Kageyama’s body. Now that Kageyama was fully exposed, Hinata greedily took all of him in. He ran warm hands up his sculpted abs and pecs, and around to his back, digging his fingers into the nooks under his shoulder blades and his sexy back dimples. Kageyama couldn’t stand to be the only one being touched so he snaked his hands behind to palm Hinata’s ass, his favorite body part of Hinata’s no doubt, and dragged his lips up Hinata’s neck and chin until they had met Hinata’s parted ones. They engaged in a slow kiss, tongues flicking and rubbing, as Hinata moved them closer to the tantra sex chair.  
   
“Hey,” Hinata breathed against Kageyama’s lips.  
   
“Mm?”  
   
Hinata went on his tippy toes, right hand digging into Kageyama’s back, left hand grazing up his neck and diving into the back of his head to pull him down a little closer and whisper into his ear, “I want to handcuff you. And make you want to get out of them so bad you almost break them.”  
   
Kageyama shivered and his lips curved up into a curious grin. “And how are you planning on doing that?”  
   
Hinata raised an eyebrow at the challenge and silently backed Kageyama until his ass was sitting on the dip of the sex chair. This chair was an interesting piece of furniture—it looked like a lopsided ‘m’, or like a basic rollercoaster when you look at it from the side, but despite its funny shape, it had gotten so popular for being “the best furniture to use for sex positions” that even Hinata new about it. It was sturdy, durable, and it supported the body so that the users could enjoy themselves without straining their muscles. But truthfully, it was just the closest thing to them at the moment and Hinata was impatient to get to work.  
   
Hinata walked behind the chair and pulled the rolling props station closer to it. The station had usual things like condoms and lube, but also a few butt plugs, cock rings, whips, and other basic BDSM supplies. Hinata grabbed the fuzzy, blue bondage cuffs, noting how nicely they suit Kageyama, and stood behind the chair.  
   
“Place your arms above your head,” Hinata commanded, voice trembling slightly with anticipation. When Kageyama did as he was told, Hinata grabbed his wrists, palms facing inward, and cuffed each.  
   
Kageyama pressed his back against the chair; it was perfectly shaped so that even with his back slightly arched to accommodate his arms over his head, the chair rested comfortably against him. His whole body was tingling and desperate to be touched, especially his dick, which was completely hard from just the few minutes of kissing and Hinata’s initial attempts at dominating him. It’s not that Hinata hadn’t taken the lead before—he had, a memorable handful of times, but it very rarely went past Hinata riding Kageyama in a game of “who will lose their patience first”, which ultimately resulted in Kageyama pounding Hinata into the mattress spurred by his needy commands.  _This_ Hinata, the one with a fiery and determined spark in his eyes, the one that wanted to restrain him and make a mess of him god knows how—this Hinata was someone new. Maybe it was the “battery” or the ambience, but either way, Kageyama couldn’t deny that his body was aching to see what this Hinata had planned.  
   
And the blur of faces that were starting to collect beyond the curtain weren’t helping this ache. They were watching them and whispering amongst themselves, their voices traveling through the air to stir Kageyama even more.  
   
Hinata kneeled in front of Kageyama, resting his arms on the lower part of the chair, and slowly spreading Kageyama’s legs. He stared up at Kageyama through his eyelashes, his voice dripping with want, “You like the attention, don't you?”  
   
Every time Hinata talked a small puff of air would tease Kageyama’s warm skin and make him quiver slightly. “Do I have to answer you honestly?”  
   
Hinata placed a kiss on Kageyama’s right knee, then another a few centimeters traveling up the thigh, painfully slow and teasing. “You need to be honest if you want me to be nice.”  
   
“That look in your eyes tells me you weren’t planning to be nice either way,” Kageyama scoffed.  
   
Hinata placed another kiss higher up, lips lingering and sucking the spot. Kageyama let out a strained breath and squeezed his hands into fists. Hinata grinned, “You’re right. Can I be a bit mean to you tonight?”  
   
Kageyama nodded slowly. “You can be as mean to me as you want.”  
   
“I’m going to make you regret saying that,” Hinata snickered and then suddenly bit deep into the tender skin closest to his lips.  
   
“Ngh!” Kageyama bit back a yelp, “That fucking hurts you dumbass.”  
   
“You’ll get used to it.”  
   
Hinata ran his tongue over the bite to soothe the skin, taking his time to tease the mark with the tip of his tongue. He then placed his lips over the bite and eagerly sucked on it with the sole purpose of ruining that flawless skin. And he’d repeat the same process: bite deep, lap up, and suck hard, up Kageyama’s thighs to the very edge of his pelvis, and then down his right thigh until he reached his knee. He was painstakingly slow and tortuous, ignoring the fact that already by the time he was done with one thigh, Kageyama’s dick was dribbling pre-cum, and by the time he was done with both, a small pool of pre-cum had gathered on his stomach. Hinata looked up to take in Kageyama’s face—his eyes were staring right back at him, cheeks flushed, and mouth open to exhale his now heavy breaths.  
   
“You look so sexy like this.” Hinata traced the pre-cum from Kageyama’s stomach and up the length of his dick with his index finger. “Look how much you’ve leaked, Kageyama,” he said in a louder-than-necessary, mocking voice.  
   
“Mm.” Kageyama was sure that if he responded his voice would break. The only thing he wanted in the world right now was to ram his dick into any open hole of Hinata’s he could reach. His body was now full on quivering and he could no longer tell if this was because of the “battery’s” influence or because Hinata controlling him was a kink he never knew he had—or because he could now hear some of the people beyond the curtains egging Hinata on.  
   
“That’s not good, Kageyama,” Hinata reprimanded, his index finger circling the head of Kageyama’s dick. “You need to answer. That’s the only way you’ll get your reward.”  
   
“You haven’t asked me a question, stupid,” Kageyama managed to croak out.  
   
“Oh, that’s right!” Hinata wrapped his hand around Kageyama’s dick and pumped once. Kageyama immediately let out a low moan and bucked up again towards that warmth but Hinata removed his hand. “Did that feel good?”  
   
Kageyama took a deep breath so his voice didn’t reveal how much he  _needed_ Hinata to touch him again. “Yes, “ he bit out, “really good.”  
   
“You want to feel good again, don't you?” Hinata wrapped his hand around Kageyama’s dick and squeezed ever so slightly, “Aren’t you ashamed at how quickly you’re ready to pop? Look at this mess on your stomach.”  
   
“ _Hinata_ , I swear…” Kageyama half-threatened, but it was pointless with how breathy and strained his voice was.  
   
“You need to ask nicely,” Hinata insisted, standing up and backing up towards Kageyama’s face ass first, one of his legs on each side of the chair. “You want this don’t you?”  
   
“I do,” Kageyama huffed as his eyes bore holes into the smooth skin and perfect plumpness of Hinata’s ass. It was only now that Hinata was so close that he could see how completely slick his dick was from pre-cum. He may have been surprisingly good at sounding controlled but he was also ready to cum at any moment.  
   
“Work for it,” Hinata commanded as he pressed his ass to Kageyama’s face. “Show me you’re worthy of it.”  
   
_Fuck._  That line alone could have made him climax. Kageyama brought his cuffed hands forward and spread Hinata’s cheeks, circling his tongue around Hinata’s entrance. Hinata’s legs trembled and he let out low gasps that Kageyama wished were only his to hear. He pressed his tongue into the hole, firmly grabbing hold of Hinata’s cheeks as he tongue-fucked him like he knew Hinata liked. Hinata pressed against his tongue, gasps turning into soft moans that only encouraged Kageyama further. But Hinata’s couldn’t let Kageyama undo him, at least not yet.  
   
“Stop,” Hinata stammered. He stepped forward and took a moment to somewhat steady his voice, “You seriously don’t think your tongue is enough, right? Use your fingers.”  
   
Kageyama grabbed a small lube bottle from the prop station to his right and slicked up his fingers. He slowly pressed two into Hinata and Hinata eagerly rocked back onto them, his lips dripping moans and whimpers he no longer tried to contain.  
   
“Tell me how much you want me,” Hinata huffed, one finger in his mouth and the other pinching his nipple.  
   
By this point Kageyama was willing to do or say anything to be able to burrow himself deep in Hinata. He was dizzy with yearning and he tried his best to focus his attention on the arch of Hinata’s back so that his words were intelligible.  
   
“I want you, Hinata,” Kageyama murmured, “so much that I’m jealous of my fingers.”  
   
Hinata whimpered, “I’ll let you fuck me if you say please.”  
   
“ _Please_.”  
   
Hinata managed a “good boy” and slid himself off Kageyama’s fingers, quickly reaching over to the prop station for a condom, and hastily rolling it over Kageyama’s dick. Kageyama slicked himself up while Hinata turned around so they could be face-to-face. Hinata dug his fingers into Kageyama’s shoulders and gradually pushed himself onto him, eyes fluttering closed and mouth gasping as Kageyama filled him, hot and deep. To think that bliss was just at arms reach in moments when they were connected like this. Not that the moment would last considering their pace—Hinata had no interesting in drawing the moment out, he rocked himself onto Kageyama as quickly and hard as his legs could muster. Kageyama followed his lead, hands wrapping around Hinata’s dick, matching the jerk of his hands to the thrusts of his hips. It didn’t take long for them to come, spilling messily onto each other, Kageyama’s teeth on Hinata’s neck, and Hinata’s nails marking Kageyama’s back.  
   
Yet, it wasn’t enough. That unbearable fire in their stomach, and tingle of their skin was still persistent. So they finished with something closer to home. Kageyama stood up and turned Hinata around, pressing his face to the lower part of the chair, driving into him again and again, hands firm and marking on his neck, hips unceasing until they were both completely spent.  
   
Unsurprisingly, they left Club Silk with a slight wobble. But also with eager plans to soon return again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
